


A Memory to Hold Close

by LovelyNightsAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its rated this cause there is some smutt in here, Kylo Cries cause he doesnt want to do things, Kylo gets slap cause Hux is being a piss baby, M/M, Space Gays, all this in space, forgive me for type-os., gay af, hes just being a baby, hux has a bad time with memories, i got my account the day i made this, i made this in a day forgive me, i want them to be happy but i said no, its greta really, its hard on kylo, its has some hella fluff in it, its like 2 am when i posted this, its so gaaay, ther's no rape i swear, they both just need their own plaent to be gay and fluff on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightsAlone/pseuds/LovelyNightsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was pissed off at first, how DARE that prick do this to him. He was sleeping in his office now he's here and- ...everything better now but how DARE he do this to him! toss him on the bed and kiss him and now... now Hux doesnt know what to do about everything expecally his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory to Hold Close

                The General gave a very surprised yelp as he woke up to Kylo throwing him over his shoulder like he was nothing more than a bag of flour.

“Ren put me down this instant!” Hux shouted angrily as the Knight started across the office, a piece of paper fell off the general’s face as he struggled to get out of his grip. He gave a quick glance back to his desk, through the window he could see it was already pretty late in the night cycle.

_Damnit. I must’ve fallen asleep again_

 He looked at the trail of reports on the ground. Not only was he angry with Kylo just barging into his office for no reason and just picked him up, now all his reports were in the wrong order.

“Ren if I have to say it again I will let Snoke know about this!” he huffed as he heard the Knight of Ren snort through his helmet.

“You sound like a child General. Running off to tattletale on me because you aren’t getting your way.”

   The knight says smoothly. Hux’s face flushed red. Hitting his back with the balls of his fists as Kylo started down the hall. If his men saw him like this he would never gain their respect again. He struggled more, kicking and just squirming in Ren’s grip. Kylo shifted the moving man, instead of on top of his shoulder the Sith moved him to under his arm. Kylo was careful to avoid any of the other soldiers, which was a lot harder with the loudly complaining general under his arm. He walked quickly and quietly. Not responding to any more of the general’s demands of being put down.

                The door shifted open with a small hiss and a wave of Kylo’s hand. He tossed the general on the bed, yanking his helmet off and setting it down. Hux almost bounced off the bed from the force Kylo tossed him on the bed.

“Ren what in the first order are you thinking?! How DARE you not only barge into my office and carry me away and now- where even are we?! Ren you better pray Snoke will have pity because when he hears about this he-“

  Hux was cut off by Ren towering over him. The knight was on all fours over him, keeping him pinned. Hux’s face flushed as the younger man leaned down and pressed their lips together firmly. His hands shot up to the knight’s chest to try and shove him off, stopping as his mind flooded with warm loving memories that he swore wasn’t there before. He wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck. The kiss was broke after a minute or two. Hux gave a lazy smile as he looked up at the brown doe eyes.

“Ren you know I don’t like you in my head.” Hux purred out.

Ren gave am soft laugh and layed down next to him.

“I try my best but it’s hard to stay out of that pretty head of your’s” Ren chirped back.

  In a quick motion the General was sitting on Ren’s hips, smiling down at the man below him. He placed his hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Kylo’s cheek bone. The long scar that went across his face had finally healed enough for the knight not to hide away in his room sulking. Hux felt the sith touch his mind. Warmth spread through him as he let him in his mind.  Ren shuffled through his mind easily, picking out soothing memories and loving touches. Hux stiffened as Ren skipped over a memory. His hand drew back and landed harshly on Kylo’s cheek.

“You erased my memory!! How dare you!!” Hux growled out as Kylo clutched his cheek, a red handprint blossoming quickly from the hard slap.

 “Hux you don’t understand-“

Another hard slap from the General.

“what do you mean “ _You don’t understand”_ Ren?! What am I missing?! Besides my memories of course!” Hux huffed angrily. Kylo sat up, the angry general still in his lap.

“Hux you have to understand that-“

“ That WHAT Kylo?! What do I have to understand? You erased my memory of us! All of it! From when we first kissed to when we,” Hux cut himself off. His face turning almost the same shade of red as his hair, which by this point had a few strands loose and hanging in his face, when he thought about their first sexual adventure. He continued on his little pissed off rant, stopping only when Kylo had to use the force to shut him up.

“Hux, I had to. Besides it was your idea to do it in the first place. We both didn’t want Snoke to find out about us and we both know I can at least have a chance at hiding any memory but he could just look at you and know what was going on. You wanted me to and it’s not like I could say no.” Kylo slowly let the force grip over Hux’s mouth loosen.  

  Hux bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help but smile slightly as the old (new?) memories filled his head. Almost a year’s worth of love between the two filled his mind. Every soft kiss and gentle touch they shared, all the rushed make out and quick hand jobs, everything was coming back at a nice pace. He hadn’t realized it but he had closed his eyes while he swam in all the warm thoughts. He opened them with a soft kiss on the forehead from Ren.

“So General?” Ren said softly. “Do you forgive me for all of that?”  

  With a defeated sigh and a glance at those big brown doe eyes the General nodded.

“Next time, warn me will you? Beside I think I can handle myself. I’m not some weak minded idiot. I know how to hide any feelings, he will not look through any memories if he doesn’t have a reason to. We have at least that for us. So maybe you may not have to swipe my mind. I rather like remember each kiss and romp.”

Hux flushed when the man under him started laughing a bit.

“ _Romp??_ What kind of word is that? Its “sex” you uptight ass,”

“Ren I will have you know that-“

   The angry General was once again cut off by the rude and impatient knight of Ren. Their lips smashed together and after an angry grunt from Hux he started kissing back. The small kiss soon turned to full on make out. Teeth clanked and their mouths parted and invaded each other’s mouths. Hux balling handfuls of Kylo’s clothes in his desperation to get closer to him. Ren’s hands soon wondering to the, slightly wider then his owns, hips of the General, who in turn started pulling at the layers of clothes that covered the pale flesh of his lover. Ren broke the kiss, moving the red head from his lap and onto the bed as he starting to undress as fast as he could. Hux took a moment to watch his lover peel off layer after layer. Soon he was only left in his black leggings, unable to wait any more and clashing his lips back onto Hux’s. Hux leaned back on the bed and brought the knight with him, smirking through their kiss as the knight almost tripped over himself just climbing onto the bed. There was a brief moment where the kissing stopped again so that Kylo could get the General’s shirt off. Tossing it on the floor and grunting when the general ran his fingers through his hair and yanked hard.

“Kylo love, they will wrinkle like that. Fold them.” Hux said as firmly as he could with all the blood either in his cheeks or quickly rushing south.

   With a small whine from the impatient knight, Ren got up and picked up the dumb shirt, spreading it out on the floor and folding it haphazardly as Hux scooted his freckled self to the edge of the bed.  When the shirt was folded Kylo set it off to the side. Ya know, just in case things moved to the floor. He scooted over to the space between Hux’s legs, smiling as the General blushed. Ren mouthed at the growing lump in the pants and happily gave it large wet kissed. The general once again yanked his hair to pull him away.

“you’ll ruin them like that Kylo.”

   The knight rolled his eyes as the red head pulled his pants and underwear off in one quick swoop. Folding them both and setting them with his shirt. Like the little shit he is, Kylo took his chance as Hux bent down to put his clothes with the shirt and rushed to get his mouth on the glorious ass. Hux gasped and almost fell over from the force Kylo more or less slammed his face in his ass. He clung to the arms of the chair and gave a small moan as he felt the warm tongue work on him. He spread his legs out a bit and bent over just a bit more. Smiling as he saw the problem growing in Ren’s pants too. His smile soon turned to a smirk as he knew just what to do to drive the Knight of Ren wild. He reached down between his legs and started stroking himself. He let out the most whorish moan he could and just barely gasped out Kylo’s name. He smiled devilishly when he felt Ren stop and then doubled his efforts, sliding off his pants as he did and flinging them with the rest of his messy pile. Hux moaned softly as he felt the knight’s tongue push into him, just starting to open him up. Kylo got up momentarily, making Hux feel a bit cold from all the saliva on his ass. Kylo came back with some lube he had stolen from the medical bay when he went there for all of his last injuries. He easily scooped Hux up and put him on the bed, Hux happily rolled over on all fours and wiggled a bit. Looking as far back as he could and watching Ren open the bottle and slick his fingers up. The General knew ever scar and beauty mark on his knight, he knew how he breathed when he was getting angry and the face he made when he didn’t like the way things were going. He knew how his body bent while he trained and how focused he got during hunts. He memorized the new scars the one on his shoulder, his side and the one on his face. He loved them all.

   He made a promise to fight tooth and nail to keep the memories this time. He doesn’t want to forget another moment with Ren. Much like when he talks, he was cut off mid thought by Kylo sliding his middle finger in him. His whole body shuttered as he let out a low moan. He rocked his hips as Kylo slowly started moving the finger, slowly adding another and scissoring him knuckle deep. Ren smirked as he got the General gripping the sheets like some common whore. He slowly pressed one more finger in, curling them and finding that bundle of nerves. With a smile he found the spot that caused the prim and proper to yell out in pleasure. The General tried to bite his tongue but after another pass over the spot he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kylo please! I can’t take it anymore! Hurry up and fuck me already!”

  Hux practically moaned it out.

“How can I refuse such a nice way to ask hm?” Ren husked out. Barely able to keep himself going slow like the general liked.

   With another moaning beg and a few more last minute stretching Ren finally slicked his dick up with the lube. Hux moaned just by watching it. His eyes closed as he felt the tip start to press in. even with all the stretching it was a tight fit. Both of the high ranking officers moaned with each gentle push deeper. Once the knight was fully in his red haired lover he slowly started to thrust, just barely grazing over the sweet spot. Hux moaned softly, trying to bite into the pillow to keep quiet. It didn’t work to well because as each minute passed Kylo got more restless. Soon Hux was pressed against the head board with Kylo trying to split him in two. Hux gave a drawn out moan as Ren bit his shoulder, he was close. Hux could easily tell by the way his body tightened and his thrusts became more frantic. Ren came with a soft moan, thrusting softly in his afterglow. Hux still painfully hard. With a curse Hux was on his side, one leg thrown over Kylo’s shoulder as he got a surprised blow job. With a short gasp he caught the soft black curls in one of his hands. Moaning as for what was probably the 26th time since getting his memory back, how amazing Kylo Ren was at blow jobs. With a sudden deep throat Hux was nothing but putty as he came in the back of the Sith’s mouth. Hux wasn’t sure how many other’s there were since Kylo had to get good at blow jobs somehow, but he was happy to be in those ranks of people who got to see Ren swallow down. Every. Last. Drop.

They both fell back next to each other, the cold of the room suddenly very noticeable. Hux curled up to the knight’s chest. The heavy panting of his knight started to lull him into a calming feeling. The pair soon dozing off.

 

                                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~

 

   It was hard to tell just how long time had passed from then. Hux had somehow convinced Kylo to privet lessons on how to protect his mind in case Snoke tried to read through his thoughts. With that being said Kylo and Hux had agreed to not erase minds anymore. They walked down the hall at an even pace, side by side on their way to see Snoke. Passing thoughts quietly so no one else could hear.

_What do you mean I’m not ready? We have been training for what, going on almost a month? Everything will be fine Kylo._

_Hux, what if it isn’t? You and I both know Snoke is anything but predictable._

_Yes Yes I know trust me. After all he made me look after you._

_What, is that a bad thing? You didn’t seem to be pissy about being “made to watch me” when I fucked you raw last night._

  The General face flushed. A rare break in his composure. He elbowed his masked knight as a few tropes passed them. As soon as they turned the corner Hux noticed the uneven breathing of the masked man next to him, pulling him into a supply closet before anyone saw them.

“Kylo are you ok?” the General asked. Worry could be seen in his words.

Kylo pulled off his helmet, taking a deep breath of the air, it was less of a gasp and more of a…a sob. Hux was stunned when he saw the wet streams running down the cheeks of the knight, he placed his hands on either side of the crying sith’s face, gently wiping away a few tears  away. 

“Ren…”

  Kylo nuzzled into one of the hands. Trying to steady his breathing to speak.

“You never make it easy… Every time it happens you always come up with some plan to keep me from taking away the memories...”

  Hux furrowed his brows. Trying to understand what he was hearing. Ren continued,

“Last time it was running away together… the time before that you just wanted to tell him about us… I want to badly to believe you that everything will get better but I know it won’t…”

  Fresh tears rolled down Kylo’s cheeks as Hux pulled away.

“Kylo how many times have you’ve erased my memories…?” he asked hesitantly. Ren covered his face with a hand, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over.

“You’ll forgive me won’t you…?”

“Kylo what are you talking about? Forgive you for what?” the General’s stomach dropped as their lips were pulled together for one final kiss.

“I’m so sorry Hux…”

   The general crumpled to the ground as the Sith waved his hand in front of him and his world went black.

 

                                                                                                                                ~~~~~~~~

 

 

   Hux blinked. He was staring at lights.

_That’s not right…_

   He groaned and sat up. He was in the hallway, medical droids all around him and the very annoy Kylo Ren standing over him. The General nearly got up and throttled the prick as he just crossed his arms and turned back down the hall, walking to see the supreme leader. The things he would do to that stupid boy if he wasn't so dizzy. A droid told him that Ren had called for the medical unit when he had just passed out in the hallway. The masked boy stopped at the corner of the hallway, waiting for the general to catch up as the droids gave him some water and sent him on his way. With a huff the General caught up to the sulk baby, still wearing that stupid mask even though that scratch across is face had scared over by now, he walked right passed him.

“Hurry up Ren. We’ll be late and I for one will not take the wrath of Snoke if we are.”

   The general was a few feet ahead of the Knight who didn’t make an effort to catch up. Hux thought it was just to annoy him, Kylo thought of the next time he would get his lover back.

**Author's Note:**

> HA I MADE YOU SAD I CRIED WHILE MAKING THIS SHOOSH. THIS IS MY FIRST WORK STALK ME ON TUMBLR @discordderpy AND GIVE ME PROMPTS I NEED MORE SPACE GAYS


End file.
